


No more false starts and no dead ends

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early relationship softness, Fluff, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: Patrick is allowed to kiss David now.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 28
Kudos: 306





	No more false starts and no dead ends

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous Tumblr prompt: [50 types of kisses "#4: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose"](https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/623568801936654336/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts). Thank you for the prompt! 💛 
> 
> Title is from Matt Nathanson.

Patrick is allowed to kiss David now. 

After weeks of thinking about it, of trying not to let his eyes drop to David’s mouth every time he spoke, of imagining what kissing David would feel like — it finally happened. He might have tripped at the end there but David caught him before he could fall, carried them both across the finish line with warm eyes and a soft smile and a gentle hand on his neck. 

And now he can just… kiss David, when he thinks about doing it. When he wants to. And once they get past the confusion about dead bodies and sleepovers he really, really wants to, so he steps into David’s space and pulls him in. And he no longer has to hide the way his gaze locks in on David’s lips, so he does that too. 

Over the next few days, he starts to recognise the look that appears on David’s face before initiating a kiss — thoughtful and sweet and cautious, like he’s always trying to give an out Patrick has no intention of taking but appreciates anyway. And he learns how David looks at him when Patrick is the one to lean in first — hopeful and a little bit disbelieving, which makes no sense at all. Why wouldn’t Patrick want to kiss him? 

The vast majority of Patrick’s romantic history has been about going along with things, following a roadmap he laid out for himself so he never had to wonder why it felt like the steps to a dance he couldn’t learn. By contrast, being with David feels like a choice — choosing what he wants, choosing to feel right. Every touch, every heated glance across the store, every kiss is thrilling and exhilarating and very, very deliberate.

It’s almost a week after David’s birthday the first time something shifts. Mid-afternoon brings to the store a whirlwind of preteens, chattering and laughing and picking up seemingly every bottle in the place as they gush to each other about how nice everything smells. Patrick is torn between laughing at the look on David’s face, clearly warring between distaste at the hordes of children and pride at their clear appreciation of the store, and trying to maintain some semblance of order in their wake. The latter quickly proves to be a fruitless task and by the time they finally leave the store is in total disarray, displays askew and sample bottles half uncapped. David lets out a sigh before coming out from behind the counter, and they both get to work tidying everything up in companionable silence.

David is refolding the scarves when Patrick leans past him to put a container back on the shelf behind him where it belongs, balancing himself with a hand on David’s upper arm. As he steadies himself again he lets his lips brush across David’s, unthinking and casual. David sucks in a tiny breath of air as he pulls away and they both freeze, staring at each other.

It’s the first time Patrick has kissed him without intent. He didn’t think  _ I want to kiss David _ and then set out to make it happen; he didn’t think  _ David is going to kiss me _ and tilt his head in preparation. They just… kissed. Like it was the most natural thing in the world.

A small smile curves David’s lips. “Hi,” he murmurs softly.

Patrick smiles back. “Hi,” he says under his breath before he leans back in, his hands finding David’s hips.

This time, he definitely thinks  _ I want to kiss David.  _ It still feels like the most natural thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
